Imagine - TWD
by Juste D
Summary: Puisque visiblement ils veulent tout tuer dans l'oeuf, pourquoi ne pas touiller l'omelette tout de suite et partir en vrille, direct ! ... Previously on THE WALKING DEAD... ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai pas envie...**_

 _ **J'ai pas envie que ce soit fini...**_

 _ **Alors... il ne tient qu'à nous que ça ne s'arrête pas...**_

 _ **Vous en êtes ?**_

 _ **A vous de me dire...**_

 _ **StOp ou EncOre ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis dégu'._

 _Depuis hier, je suis dégu'._

 _Tellement._

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas la vraie vie. Je sais que ce n'est pas ma vraie vie. Mais il en fait partie quand même._

 _Je sais qu'il n'est pas malheureux, que c'est même sans doute son propre choix - j'espère encore ! - et qu'il a certainement d'autres projets._

 _Je sais que je ne le connais finalement pas et que ce n'est qu'un boulot pour lui. Un CDD de neuf ans mine de rien..._

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas lui, ce qui fait sa nature profonde._

 _Mais je sais ce qu'il représente._

 _Je connais bien ce qu'il représente._

 _Je me suis terriblement attachée à ce qu'il représente. Parce qu'il lui a donné vie. Une vraie, pour le coup._

 _Comme un artiste ou un athlète, il y a travaillé dur pour que cela nous semble possible, c'est sûr. Pour que cela nous paraisse facile surtout. Pour qu'il existe, tout naturellement._

 _Je suis sûre qu'au bout de presque neuf années, le fictif fait même partie du réel. Ça ne doit pas forcément être beaucoup plus simple pour lui non plus. Il doit inévitablement faire partie de lui._

 _Comme il fait partie de moi._

 _Comme un ami, imaginaire._

 _Là, quand j'y pense._

 _A côté, dès que j'en ai envie._

 _Présent, à l'instant où j'en ai besoin._

 _Et depuis hier, il se tient près de moi, sans arrêt. En silence._

 _Sauf que depuis hier, je sais qu'il va me quitter._

 _Pas comme un amoureux que j'aimerais encore._

 _Pire._

 _Comme un membre de ma famille._

 _Et avec qui je ne serais même pas fâchée..._

 _A quoi bon se fâcher ?_

 _Puisque de toutes manières il va me quitter._

 _Autant en profiter encore tant qu'il est là, réel, juste là. En silence._

 _Merci A. de lui avoir donné vie à travers toi. Boulot remarquable._

 _A toi de jouer, Rick._

 _Et amuse toi bien._

.

.

"C'est bon là, t'as fini d'chialer ta mère ?!

-...

-C'est bon, fous lui la paix...

-Ras le cul de se taper les chialeuses... à croire que c'est les seules immunisées... celles que les rôdeurs veulent pas becter...

Je m'essuie le nez avec ma manche en fusillant l'archer qui s'éloigne en remettant d'un geste aussi inconscient qu'agaçant, la lanière de son arbalète de merde sur son épaule.

"Fuck off... que j'articule en tendant mon majeur à son dos ailé des plumes sales d'un ange, rageuse.

-Pas très joli, venant d'une si mignonne créature... dit doucement Rick en abaissant lentement mon bras.

Mes yeux humides se lèvent vers les siens, si bleus.

Il me sourit, tendrement amusé.

Il suit le chevelu de service, m'invitant à marcher à sa hauteur, faisant claquer les talons de ses Santiags éliminées sur le bitume de ce bled paumé.

"Aller va, c'est pas complètement fini..."

* * *

 _ **J'en ai gros...**_

 _ **J'ai pas enviiiie ?**_ _ **ﾟﾘﾣ**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Ok je critique - gentiment - la plupart du temps, mais parce que je sais qu'il peut encaisser facile ! Et parce que je lui fais confiance pour avoir quelque éclair de génie ?, de classe?, de sagesse?, de chounouterie ❤ même !**_

 _ **Aller quoi, c'est mon ptit frère : le relou de service mais qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de le dire à voix haute... il pourrait être mon frère, et en tant que tel , il doit rester là toute la vie normalement, pas vrai ?!**_

 _ **Voilà donc des imagines comme ils disent en english, des petits morceaux d'histoire où on dirait qu'on fait pour de semblant.**_

 _ **Pour de semblant d'être dans TWD nous même, nommé(e) y/n (your name) que tu remplaces par ton propre prénom, nom ou surnom que seul ton papa (ta maman, ta mamie, ta tatie, t'as compris...) te donne et que tu n'assumes plus depuis tes 18 voire 13 ans (pour cause d'âge légal ici)...**_

 _ **On joue, on fait comme si, quoi...**_

 _ **... on fait comme si A. n'avait pas annoncé son départ après la saison 9.**_

 _ **... on fait comme si Rick Grimes n'allait pas crever avant d'avoir sa barbe toute blanche, sa canne, son bouquet moisi et sa vision floue...**_

 _ **... on fait comme s'ils n'allaient pas nous briser nos petits coeurs transis depuis ces 9 dernières années...**_

 _ **... on fait comme si...**_

 _ **... on imagine...**_

 _ **Mais on garde le sourire, et les bons souvenirs, de lui, et de tous les autres, mais aussi de nous tous, ici et là..**_

 _ ***pardon pour mon pavé décousu... surtout que je ne sais pas du tout où ça va me mener... c'est juste que j'en ai gros***_


	3. Chapter 3 - Shérif

_**Stay - Rihanna**_

* * *

J'ouvre lentement la porte vitrée.

Les bruits ambiants sont inquiétants, mais je me concentre pour en faire abstraction. Et puis la pièce est vide de cadavre, et de tout danger imminent.

Tu touches au but Y/n, c'est pas le moment de flancher !

Surtout qu'il faut encore sortir de là, après. Ils m'attendent dehors, j'espère du moins, et sûrement pas pendant une éternité non plus... ça, je peux en être sûre.

J'ouvre donc la porte vitrée de l'armoire à pharmacie que j'ai enfin dénichée. Ça fait bien une heure que je rôde dans ces couloirs déserts de toute vie intelligente. Une heure que je cherche la seule chose importante à mes yeux. Et j'ai enfin fait bonne pioche.

Je savais que regarder tous les épisodes d'Urgences, Grey Anatomy, New York 911 et Doc House, allaient me servir un jour...

Bah c'est aujourd'hui.

"Tout ce qui finit par -ine... récite ma voix, sèche et rauque.

Amoxicilline, ventoline, dopamine, aspirine...

"Feutrine... Tajine... intervient encore ma voix presque risible.

Et puis je décide que je n'ai plus ni le temps ni surtout la patience de tout lire, je pousse tous les flacons qui tombent dans la poche grande ouverte de mon sac à dos, dans de petits tintements de plastique et de verre.

"Paracétamol ? Ibuprofène ? Que dalle, ouai... Merci Madame...

Je ferme correctement le cordon et pivote en faisant voler mon sac qui vient taper le bas de mon dos, mes doigts se calant sous les bretelles en haut de mes épaules.

"Aller Y/n... deuxième round... Retour à Ok Corral... Ca va saigner, mes lapins...

Je sors de la pièce en silence, tout relatif évidemment, et jette un oeil dans le couloir encombré et éclairé d'un néon qui ne pend plus que par un seul écrou, toujours résistant, au plafond. La lumière clignote comme si elle décidait seule du tempo et du rythme.

"I want you to stayyyy... fredonne faiblement ma voix mourante dans ma gorge asséchée.

Mes chaussures de randonnée déjà épuisées, font crisser les débris de verre et de plastique qui parsèment le sol entier de l'établissement. Je ne sais si c'est la panique généralisée ou les crevés qui se sont amusés à tout foutre par terre, mais ils ont du s'éclater. N'empêche que je fais aussi gaffe à ne pas glisser sur toutes les feuilles de papier éparpillées, comme si la secrétaire du coin s'était fait un malin plaisir à balancer tout son classement en cours, avant de se faire la malle...

A droite, là-bas, la porte de l'ascenseur. Le côté par lequel je suis venue. Je ne suis pas trop paumée, c'est déjà heureux.

"C'est quoi ce type ? formule mon cerveau sans arriver à mener les mots jusqu'à ma bouche.

Feignasse.

Trop occupé à faire courir un frisson glacé du haut de ma nuque jusque dans mes chaussettes.

Salaud.

Un mec se tient entre moi et la porte de l'ascenseur.

De dos, il reste immobile.

Je fais encore quelques pas sans bruit. Du moins, c'est ce que je me figure, vu que j'avance vers lui sans qu'il ne réagisse.

Alors tout en continuant d'avancer, je dégaine mon marteau de ma ceinture, levant déjà le bras, prête à l'emploi. Mon nouveau job depuis quelques jours... exterminatrice de cadavres ambulants. Mais je travaille encore l'intitulé, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite. C'est ce que je fais, dans les faits, c'est vrai, mais cela ne représente pas tout ce que je suis non plus. Tout ce que je peux être. Non, c'est factuel mais trop,réducteur à mon goût... faut que j'approfondisse quoi. Bon, je ne cherche pas non plus à mettre mon CV à jour, évidemment. Mais ça m'occupe et ça m'aide à dédramatiser le fait que mes mains sont poisseuse les trois quart du temps...

Donc.

Il ne me reste plus que deux mètres peut être...

Quand l'homme soupire, puis frémit... vraiment.

Et que sa blouse blanche à petits points bleu ciel s'ouvre par derrière, révélant son dos et tout le reste...

Je réalise dans la seconde, et dans la lumière clignotante, qu'il ne s'agit définitivement pas d'un mort... au vu de l'état de son... derrière... pas pourri du tout, ma foi...

Je fais le dernier pas qui me sépare de l'inconnu.

Dans un réflexe pour protéger ma propre vertu, mon esprit innocent de toute idée sexuellement perverse - c'est cela, oui - j'attrape les deux pans de tissu que je chiffonne de ma main libre, sentant ses lombaires contre mon poing fermé sur le linge léger.

Je lui pose la tête de mon marteau sur la nuque au dessus de ma propre caboche. Je donne un léger accoup en espérant que cela lui fasse imaginer toute la menace que ses neurones peuvent lui fournir.

Ma voix rauque fait le reste.

"Y a un nouveau shérif en ville..."

-Sexy... ? il articule en levant un peu les mains jusqu'à hauteur de ses épaules.

-Quoi ?! ne puis je m'empêcher de demander.

Sous son mouvement et ma propre surprise, les pans de tissu blousent entre mes doigts, dévoilant à nouveau son dos pâle et blessé d'un côté.

Mes yeux louchent, mes joues s'enflamment.

Il se retourne lentement, même pas très assuré sur ses jambes de serin alors que je lève les yeux enfin sur l'inconnu qui me fixe, plus désorienté que menaçant.

Je relève mon marteau, fonçant les sourcils, me voulant peu engageante.

"Ah. Non, statue-t-il gentiment.

-Quoi ? ne puis je que répéter.

Débile.

"Mignonne, me sourit il.

Avant de tomber sur lui même.

* * *

 **Épisode 1 Saison 1 revu... et ce n'est que le (énième! ?) début.**

 **Ce n'est pas exactement exactement ça... parce que je n'ai rien changé à ce que j'ai écrit avant de revisionner.**

 **Parce que nous ne sommes pas ici dans LA fanfic, celle qui se veut précise, minutieuse, cohérente, respectueuse et honorable.**

 **Non.**

 **Ici je suis dans le sourire, l'humour, l'amitié, la nostalgie et... l'hommage.**

 **Alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas... et que je vous ferai sourire un peu. Parce que j'essaie de me faire sourire moi même un peu.**

 **A vous de me dire comment je m'en sors.**

 **Merci.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mustang

**1x02**

* * *

*pov Glenn*

Le cheval se fait bouffer. Il est littéralement enseveli sous le tas de rôdeurs qui lui tombe dessus tel un essaim de mouches.

"Où il est ?! Glapit Y/n à côté de moi, les yeux vissés aux jumelles.

-il est mort...

-quoi ? Se tournant vers moi. Tu l'as vu se faire choper ? Putain non...

-pauvre bête...

-Glenn! Le type ! Le cheval c'est trop tard! Le mec, tu l'as vu ?!

-Il est mort...

-Ça, tu l'as déjà dit... Glenn, sérieux...

Les jumelles claquent que le rebord de béton du parapet alors qu'elle me regarde en fonçant les sourcils.

Faut que je me resaisisse.

"Faut te resaisir mon pote... Faut qu'on soit sûrs de sûrs pour le type en bas... on peut pas laisser un mec vivant dans ce bordel.

-Nan... j'ai rien vu... lui dis je.

Je regarde le tank au milieu de la horde qui grouille. Les râles montent jusqu'à nous tellement les cadavres ambulants sont nombreux.

"Essaie... les yeux toujours dans ses jumelles braquées au sol.

-...

-Rhee, essaie le talkie...

Y/n me colle l'appareil dans les mains.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai...

"Qu'est ce que t'as Putain, t'es chiant ! Tu veux goûter, il est quatre heures pétantes et t'es en hypo? ! Prend un Danny et ça ira mieux... mais secoue toi je peux pas surveiller et prendre contact en même temps!

-et qu'est ce que je dis ?

-quoi ?! J'en sais rien ! N'importe quoi ! agacée.

-Allô? Vous êtes où ? Propose je à la fille à côté de moi.

Elle me,fixe comme si je devenais caucasien sous ses yeux.

"Allô ?! T'appelle pas ta mère! Vous êtes où ?! Mais t'es pas dans le bus à téléphoner sur ton Note S9! Je sais pas moi... Bonjour... pour commencer... est ce qu'il nous entend... improvise, sans le faire flipper...

Je tourne le bouton et coupe les grésillements avant de me lancer après avoir respirer profondément. Je souris de toutes mes dents quand je lâche mes premiers mots dans le talkie.

"Hey toi... Ducon... hey toi, dans l'char... t'es à ton aise... ?!"

Y/n me fixe encore, bouche bée.

"T'avais pas dit que t'avais un truc à bouffer ?"

.

*pov Y/n*

"Et puis c'est quoi un noteS9?

Ce mec est cool. Mais ce mec me pompe l'air quand il n'est pas rassuré. Et là, il flippe d'avoir suivi le type à cheval qui a fini visiblement dans le tank au pied de l'immeuble. Le bonhomme, pas le cheval. Bref.

"Je sais pas... un super smartphone nouvelle génération qui ferait télé ventilo et frigo intégrés... J'avais quoi ? L'iphone 2 ? ... ba ils ont du les numéroter après... 7,8,9,12... on s'en fout... du moment qu'il fait le café...

-Arrête putain, j'ai soif...

-Les mecs et leur estomac...

On cavale dans les escaliers pour tenter de rejoindre le type, dans le tank.

Glenn guide le prisonnier par le talkie.

Des cadavres s'aglutinent contre une porte vitrée. Je fixe l'un d'eux qui a la joue ouverte sur toute la largeur révélant ses dents, sa mâchoire sanglante. Un vrai cours d'anatomie ambulant.

"C'est dégueu... je chouine ne pouvant pourtant pas détourner mon regard, quand même fascinée.

Glenn suit mon regard et voit le même mort.

"Pense à des chatons...

-Tu trouves qu'ils ressemblent à des chatons ?!

-Ça m'aide moi...

-T'es grave... lui souris je.

Je regarde une dernière fois le mort, me concentrant sur sa méthode douteuse... mouai... à voir... haussant les épaules.

Bon, revenons à nos moutons, faute de chatons.

Je répète juste le plan une dernière fois avec mon ami.

"Je vais jusqu'à la voiture et je te rejoins... juste à la sortie, lui dis je.

-Ok, tu te grouilles... et tu fais un max de bordel une fois dehors, hein... me dit il alors qu'on se fait une bise rapide avant de se séparer et de courir aux deux opposés.

Glenn est mon meilleur ami depuis...

Ça.

Il me gonfle, il me secoue, il me soule... il me fait courir dans le dédale d'Atlanta qu'il connaît comme sa poche. Il me baratine sans arrêt et me met en rogne... Il m'agace quand il a une idée dans la tête et pas ailleurs.

Mais il me fait rire encore plus...

Sauf que là, il me les brise davantage qu'il ne me fait marrer parce qu'on va chercher un inconnu au milieu des rôdeurs.

Et si on pêche un psychopathe ?

On a déjà notre quota d'emmerdes journalières avec le père Dixon...

Mais c'est trop tard de toutes façons. Je passe la première de la Mustang et j'avance lentement dans le parking du sous sol de l'immeuble où on a fait le plein pour aujourd'hui.

Glenn adore cette bagnole, mais en première elle fait déjà le boucan d'une F1...

Les hommes et leur grosse... voiture...

Je sors du bâtiment et je regarde passer une camionnette de livraison locale... avec mon petit rouleau de printemps des bois qui me sourit côté passager... !

"Dixon déteint sur moi avec ses conneries de raciste... dis je tout haut.

Je me contente d'accélérer pour suivre le véhicule un peu bringuebalant devant moi alors que la 4e de la Mustang rouge équivaut à un avion de chasse...

Moi et la discrétion, c'est toute une histoire...

* * *

 **Révision du second épisode.**

 **NR n'est pas encore au générique... *sigh* le prochain, le petit chat fait son entrée... ?**

 **Et le détail qui m'a encore tuée *au bout de la 6 ou 7e révision de l'intégrale, je ne scrute plus que les pétouilles de détails* c'est qu'ils ont l'idée de se badigeonner d'entrailles dès le second épisode...**

 **et surtout que Rick dise un truc du genre "pense à des chatons" ... ! J'ai illico fait la relation avec Z Nation où ils n'ont donc pas pu s'empêcher d'appeler les Z, des kittens !**

 **J'ai donc bien pensé à toi** **Miwakoko** **!?** **ﾟﾒﾙ** **?**

 **Bref, cette révision *autrement plus sympa que celle du bac... à voir la bouille de ma fille qui nage dedans ?* promet de me faire marrer...**

 **Merci à vous de supporter mes divagations et analyses foireuses...**


	5. Chapter 5 - Drôle d'oiseau

_*pov y/n*_

 **"Y/N ! TU M'EMMERDES! ! RAMENE TON PTIT CUL DE SALE PTITE BLANCHE FRIQUEE ! !**

Je tourne la tête vers Dale qui m'adresse une moue de sa bouche pincée.

"Tu crois qu'il va me trouver... ? je lui demande à voix basse.

-Y/n... il a juste à lever la tête... le ton désolé d'office.

-Justement... Va-t-il y songer ? lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

-C'est pas Shane...

-Dieu merci... éclatant d'un seul rire.

Sonore dans l'air sec du plateau sur lequel nous avons installé notre camp de quelques réfugiés.

-Te voilà enfin, petite merdeuse ! crie l'homme au pied du camping-car.

- _Shit_...

-Demande à son frère pour entraîner ton côté furtif... me suggère Dale en riant doucement à son tour.

Je sais qu'il compatit, mais qu'il ne prendrait pas ma place pour un paquet de biscuits noirs...

"Comment tu peux savoir si je suis friquée ou pas ?! J'ai pas un rond ! affrontant l'homme en débardeur sale et miteux à mes pieds.

-C'est écrit sur ta petite face de morue...

-Elle t'emmerde bien la petite morue, mon pote... je me penche en lui souriant narquoisement.

-Ca, c'est clair, mais descend me le dire en face, sale morveuse... levant le menton, de plus en plus hargneux.

Je me retiens de me jeter dans le vide, pour tomber... pile sur sa gueule de cul terreux raciste.

Mais la vie n'est pas un cartoon ni un concert grunge. Et l'inspiration bruyante de Dale près de moi me fait revenir à la réalité. Même si le chanteur se jette dans la foule pas que sur de la musique grunge...

Je me décide à utiliser l'échelle à l'arrière du gros véhicule. Le plus vieux me regarde faire sans plus de commentaire. Enfin, pas à mon adresse en tous cas.

"Merle, c'est pas la peine d'en venir aux mains avec cette gamine, mon ami... commence-t-il en voyant l'homme s'approcher de l'échelle à son tour.

Je pose le pied à terre, fais un pas devant le gros véhicule alors que le Dixon se jette sur moi, m'agrippant par le col de ma chemise, me soulevant du sol pour me coller à la paroi de carton d'un seul bras.

"Répète voir, j'ai mal entendu... me souffle-t-il dans la figure, me faisant loucher sur ses yeux bleus et glacés, un sourire sans lèvre et plein de dents qui semblent se disputer la place.

-J'ai jamais été riche... juste blanche... _très_ blanche, je te l'accorde... murmure je.

Je ne baisse pourtant pas les yeux et ma voix ne frémit pas.

Il me lâche en reculant.

"C'est ça ouai... méprisant. Fais quand même gaffe que ta grande gueule ne te récolte mon poing sur ton minois de fouine. Ta taille et ton _sexe faible_ ne m'en empêchera pas à tous les coups... se penchant encore vers moi, se voulant menaçant.

Je reste immobile, contre le van. Dale s'approche de moi tandis que Dixon s'éloigne sans plus nous calculer.

"T'as fait quoi cette fois pour te récolter cet amour débordant ?

-J'ai trouvé des Oréo dans sa tente...

-Y/n... me regardant.

-J'avais faim ! J'étais en hypo ! Il ramène rien de comestible pour le commun des mortels, lui ! Il se pointe qu'avec ses lapins morts et ses écureuils pleins de poils et faisandés ! C'est dégueulasse ! Et il se garde des gâteaux, ce... !

-Y/n...

-Quoi ?! Je suis allée jusqu'à King County, toute seule ! Et j'ai ramené plein de trucs de cet hôpital... ! Lui, il va quatre heures à peine à Atlanta, il cueille des mûres sur le chemin de retour, et faut lui faire risette ? !

Dale ne commente pas, mais un sourire dessine sa bouche quand il baisse la tête, camouflé par son vieux bob.

"En plus, les Oreos, j'avais oublié, mais j'adore vraiment pas... c'est très surfait en fait..."


	6. Chapter 6 - Sexy

_**2x03**_

* * *

 _*pov Y/n*_

Je stoppe la voiture rouge dans un nuage de poussière.

Dale est toujours perché. Et je ne me fous pas de sa gueule...

Je le vois qui fronce les sourcils en réalisant que c'est moi qui suis au volant et que je suis toute seule.

Je sors du bolide, Amy s'approche et me souris mais Dale intervient le premier.

"Depuis quand tu conduis cet engin? ayant encore plusieurs mètres à faire.

-J'ai mon permis, grand père... dis je à voix plus basse que seule Amy peut entendre, retenant son rire.

-Où est Glenn? très sérieux et inquiet.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder...

-Ils... ? demande Shane.

Tous se sont approchés de la voiture et donc de moi.

Je les connais et les apprécie tous individuellement, mais pas tous ensemble. Je n'aime pas être le centre d'intérêt. Mais mon arrivée a attiré leur attention. Je sens tous leurs yeux sur moi.

Je me retourne vers la route surtout pour leur tourner le dos.

"Ils ne vont plus tarder. Elle était juste derrière...

-Qui ça _ils_ ?! C'est qui _elle_ ?!

Le brun baraqué s'est encore rapproché, effaçant presque Dale qui fait pourtant le planton quasi dans mon espace vital.

"La camionnette... bon ok, j'ai sans doute appuyé un peu sur le champignon sur la triple voies... j'ai plus trop regardé dans le rétro... mais elle roule pas mal, doivent avoir ramené des trucs pas trop lourds... pourvu que ce soit pas de l'électroménager, pas vrai ?! ris je nerveusement en faisant enfin face à Shane.

Il ne semble pas goûter à mon humour. Il n'a pas d'humour, toutes manières et il ne goûte qu'à Lori...

Sous ses yeux noirs au dessus de ma tête, je garde ma dernière vanne entre mes oreilles et j'en reste au magasin d'équipement ménager.

Je perds vite les pédales dans ma tête, mais je vrille encore plus dès lors qu'un ex flic pas aimable ou qu'un redneck débile me fout un coup de pression.

Aujourd'hui c'est au tour du lieutenant de police...

"On a le elle... au tour du ils maint...

-Les voilà !

Je sursaute de joie, de soulagement, de bonheur - 'voyez de quoi je parle quand je dis que je vrille ?!- quand j'entends et vois la camionette venir rapidement à nous.

"Cool !

Je lève les bras tout sourire, pour faire signe à mon ami passager du véhicule qui s'arrête à moins d'un mètre derrière la Mustang.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?

J'entends bien Shane marmonner dans mon dos mais je ne l'écoute d'abord pas, trop contente de pouvoir m'éloigner de lui et qu'il me libére de son attention oppressante.

Parce qu'il est stressant ce mec, non ?

-Ba c'est Glenn ! Mon pote !

Mon ami passe entre les véhicules stationnés et s'approche de moi qui lui tend les bras.

On s'accolle une seconde.

"Ça va Y/n? ... dit il juste pour moi, surpris de tant de démonstration d'affection de ma part.

-Je flippe de Shane... dis je d'une petite voix joyeuse, ma mâchoire contre la sienne, sur la pointe des pieds, me décollant de lui tout sourire.

Il plisse les yeux en me regardant sans dire un mot. Le flic lui fait face sans le calculer mais il préfère garder une expression toute neutre.

"Rick... ? semble demander Shane.

\- Rick ! s'exclame Lori restée en arrière.

Le prénom se répète à mon oreille distraite. Mais c'est celui de la brune, qui me bouscule presque en arrivant vers nous, qui me fait me retourner sur le nouveau venu.

Il a dit _Lori..._ comme je l'ai entendu dire _Sexy..._

Enfin... presque comme.

Des yeux d'eau en costume de flic me fixent plusieurs secondes durant, quand je me retourne lentement pour leur faire face.

Il s'est redressé, tenant toujours le petit Carl contre lui, qui lui enserre la taille férocement, et en silence.

Lori est blottie sur son autre côté, blessé si je me souviens bien, le nez dans son cou, les yeux fermés.

Et ceux de l'homme sont fixés, grand ouverts, sur moi...

Moi... qui n'aime pas être le centre d'intérêt.

Moi... qui ai abandonné cet homme, inconscient, dans un couloir d'hôpital désert après une apocalypse...

Moi... Y/n... je baisse les yeux face à lui.

"Je m'appelle Rick... Rick Grimes, dit-il.

* * *

 **... Laborieux ici aussi... Je ne connais pas la fréquence de cette histoire... ni où elle va vous mener.**

 **Mais merci de venir un peu par là...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis 'cause que j'ai déjà le mien... :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Rauque

**_01x03 -_**

 _*pov Rick*_

J'enlève ma main posée sur la tête de Carl pour la tendre vers la fille devant moi. Lori ne bouge pas, toujours blottie et silencieuse. Je sens son souffle tiède dans mon cou, son nez qui frôle ma mâchoire.

Mais je ne regarde que la fille face à moi, qui tient la tête baissée. Obstinément.

Je sais qu'elle me voit malgré son nez vers le sol.

"Y/n, articule-t-elle sans conviction et sans volume.

-C'est Y/n... répète Glenn à côté d'elle, toujours avec son sourire de gamin heureux.

C'est finalement lui qui m'attrape la main, pour ne pas me mettre un vent.

"Mon _Sauveur_ alors... dis je amusé.

-Ouai... rit il nerveusement. Enfin... C'est Y/n qui t'a repéré dès le début, et qui t'a suivi depuis les toits... moi j'ai fait que suivre les instructions ! ricane-t-il encore.

-Arrête, dit-elle encore d'une voix basse.

La voilà. Cette voix aussi rauque que dans mon souvenir.

 _*pov Shane*_

Lori s'est éclairée. Littéralement.

Carl s'est libéré de ses bras pour s'élancer vers son père. Et Lori n'en n'a pas cru ses yeux. Avant de faire les pas, de plus en plus rapides, vers son homme.

Parce que c'est lui son homme.

Pas moi.

Ca me saute à la gueule. D'un seul coup. D'un sale uppercut... en pleine figure. A m'en couper le souffle.

Ces retrouvailles sont touchantes. C'est certain. Elles sont belles parce que surréalistes.

Même pour moi.

Même si j'ai l'impression de faire face à un fantôme. On se coltine bien des rôdeurs depuis des semaines, alors pourquoi pas des fantômes, maintenant ?!

Je pensais être prêt à tout depuis le début de l'épidémie. Bah j'me suis trompé.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'ai bien commencé mon deuil. J'ai admis la disparition de mon meilleur ami. Parce c'est un fait.

 _C'était_ un fait en tous cas.

Jusqu'à ce que Y/n se pointe au volant de la Mustang rouge et rugissante. Jusqu'à ce que Glenn la rejoigne, tout sourire, après avoir ramené avec lui un fourgon, et mon meilleur ami en prime. Comme un jouet à la tirette.

Je suis heureux de le revoir. J'en crois pas mes yeux, vraiment. Sincèrement, je suis heureux.

Et en même temps, j'ai les boules. Je réalise que je suis crispé, entre sourire et grimace sans doute.

J'ajuste ma casquette sur ma tête, dans un geste rapide, avant de croiser le regard scrutateur de Y/n, là-bas.

Cette fille m'agace. Mais elle me divertit de Rick. Elle m'a toujours gonflé. J'ignore foncièrement pour quoi. C'est juste ainsi. Y a des gens comme, ça, c'est physique. On peut pas les blairer, d'office. Avant même qu'ils aient ouvert la bouche, avant même qu'on ait eu le temps de leur laisser ne serait ce qu'une chance. Aucune pour elle. C'est réglé.

Elle est collée à Glenn. Comme d'habitude. Ils sont inséparables ces deux là. Pas plus hauts que trois pommes à eux deux, mais toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre. Deux gamins qui jouent à touche pipi... Et là, je la vois qui me fixe, un sourire au coin de la bouche.

Elle me gonfle. Elle m'agace. J'ai envie d'la... Je vais la bouffer un de ces jours, cette petite garce.

J'ajuste ma casquette en soupirant, comme si ça suffisait à libérer l'étau qui enserre ma poitrine depuis qu'on a réalisé qu'on connaissait déjà le nouveau, Lori et moi.

Je toise la gamine sans gêne. Elle fait sa maligne parce qu'elle sait qu'on n'est pas seuls et qu'elle se tient à bonne distance. Mais elle ne perd rien pour attendre. Je lui tomberai dessus quand elle ne s'y attendra pas, quand elle sera entrain de laver ses dents, son linge ou la vaisselle. Quand elle ira chier... Voire dans son pieu, quand elle aura fini de tripoter la nouille de son p'tit asiatique perpétuellement hilare...

 _*pov Y/n*_

Trop mignons !

J'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu le petit Carl s'élancer, se jeter dans les bras du flic. Leur étreinte. La bouille de mon p'tit copain contre son père.

Ce môme est un trésor. Une teigne aussi quand il s'y met, mais c'est un gentil gosse, quand sa mère le lâche un peu et n'est pas dans les parages. Il est drôle et plein d'idées de conneries à ne pas faire...

Alors, le voir heureux, contre son père, ça me fait plaisir pour lui. Vraiment.

J'ai ma joue contre l'épaule de Glenn. Il me regarde, la figure fendue de son éternel sourire blanc. Mais ses yeux luisent, indéniablement.

"Tu chiales, Y/n... me taquine-t-il.

-Toi d'abord... ! ne puis-je m'empêcher de ricaner.

Je ne décolle pourtant pas de son épaule, reportant mon attention sur les retrouvailles de la petite famille sous nos yeux.

Le flic me fixe.

Il s'est redressé, tenant toujours Carl contre lui. Lori s'est blottie, toute serrée à lui. Tu m'étonnes.

Mais le flic me fixe. Moi.

Et je me laisse faire pendant des minutes entières, comme immobilisée. Délicieusement immobilisée.

"Aller ! Une bière ! annonce Glenn, disparaissant de sous ma joue, en claquant des mains.

-T'es même pas majeur, mon biquet...

-Parce que tu l'es, minette ?!

-Nan... mais j'ai pas envie d'alcool, moi... je me contenterai d'un soda ou d'un jus de fruit...

-Petite joueuse... Vu ce qu'on vient de faire, on a le droit à une bière, pas vrai Dale ?

-J'suis pas votre père... vous faites bien ce que vous voulez de ce côté là, les jeunes... écartant les bras en riant à son tour.

-Cool... adjuge mon copain.

Il s'éloigne, guilleret.

Alors que Shane remet sa casquette et me regarde de loin.

Il porte sur moi, un oeil aussi noir que le flic a les yeux bleus.

Ce mec me fait flipper. Peut être que Rick va redresser la balance de l'ambiance vite merdique qui règne sur le camp depuis le début de toute cette merde d'apocalypse.


	8. Chapter 8 - Pâle

**1x04**  
 **-**

 _*pov Glenn*_

Daryl tire sur mon sac à dos, l'ouvre sans douceur et fourre son butin à l'intérieur.  
Je baisse la tête en imaginant la main enveloppée du mouchoir douteux reposant sur ma bouteille d'eau et mon sandwich au pain de mie beurre de cacahuète que je me suis fait avant de partir.

"Pourquoi tu gardes pas tes sales trophées dans tes affaires ?!  
-De quoi ? grogne Daryl, comme cherchant la petite bête qui vient bourdonner autour de sa tête.  
-C'est bon, Y/n... dis je faiblement.

Parce que c'est moi qui aurais du réagir.

"Nan, c'est même carrément dégueulasse ! insiste-t-elle.  
-T'as un problème, Machine ?  
-Ouai, un gros et sale, juste sous le nez...  
-Y/n...

Je déteste quand je geins comme ça, putain.

"Dis moi... lui intime le mec.

Daryl se plante face à elle et elle lève encore le menton pour lui tenir la tête de plus qu'elle n'a même pas.

Cette meuf me fait délirer. Même si je ne bronche pas sur la seconde.

Elle se frotte aux Dixon à la moindre occasion... même pas peur. C'est comme un petit jeu amusant.

"Pourquoi faire porter tes merdes macabres par les autres ?

-La main tranchée de mon frère est une _merde_ dans ta bouche...

-Ton frère tout entier est une merde sortant d'ma bouche... lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité, ma jolie. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il t'ait laissée l'suc...

-Tu pourrais porter toi même sa relique ! l'interrompant pour cacher la gêne que je ressens moi-même pour mon amie.

-Tu m'as vu avec un putain de sac à main peut être ?!

-Prend pas tes rêves pour la réalite, _ma jolie.._.

Y/n, putain... !  
J'entends TDog glousser, un pas derrière.

"C'est sûr que ton arbalète t'encombre autant la tête, visiblement, que les doigts... mais en bandoulière, sa main rendrait ton allure encore plus crado... tu resterais dans ton thème de prédilection, et ça ne contaminerait pas nos affaires à _tous_ dans le sac de Glenn...

Daryl s'approche encore de mon amie, bombant le torse de rage contenue alors que je vois ma Y/n serrer la tête de son marteau glissé à sa ceinture sans le lâcher des yeux une seconde.

"Ton pote chinetoque a qu'à l'dire si ça l'dérange... mais il ne dit rien... _visiblement_...

Il me fixe sans bouger, presque contre elle, alors que je ne peux que baisser la tête.

"C'est bon elle est rangée... et si j'ai pas à la toucher...  
-Glenn! me rabroue Y/n tournant la tête vers moi en fronçant ses sourcils sombres au dessus de ses yeux clairs.  
-Alors on est d'accord, Jacky Chan ?...

Y/n inspire encore, agacée, prête à dégainer son outil.

"Fais toi plaisir, Machine... l'invite froidement le chasseur, braquant illico son arbalète sur sa tête en faisant un pas en arrière.

-Ca va, vous deux... on a autre chose de prévu que de s'entre-tuer... 

_*pov y/n*_

Rick surgit entre moi et la pointe de carreau que l'autre tordu me colle au milieu du front.  
Il a la voix si calme que ma main lâche mon marteau, les yeux fixés sur la seule chemise beige qui me fait face maintenant.  
Dixon abaisse son arme aussi dans un de ses nombreux borborygmes dont il a le secret. 

Glenn a dessiné un plan sommaire du quartier au feutre sur une table du laboratoire lugubre où on se trouve.  
"Rick, TDog et Y/n, vous allez dans cette rue l...  
-Pourquoi je viens pas avec toi ?! ne puis je me retenir de protester.  
-Parce que tu piailles de trop... balance Daryl.  
-Pourquoi si loin du sac ? demande Rick plus pertinent et concentré.  
-Je reviendrai sur mes pas vers Daryl...  
-Pourquoi tu prends Dix... ! je bondis.  
-Pour ça, Crevette... levant son arbalète, tout fier le pépère.

Debout, tournant déjà en rond, je lui souris en lui présentant mon majeur bien droit.

-... Si y a trop de rôdeurs, je continuerai tout droit, vers vous trois qui me couvrirez... et on se rejoint ici... se tournant vers l'archer qui hoche la tête en signe d'accord.

Ils se redressent tous, prêts.  
Sauf que personne ne m'a répondu. Je pince les lèvres en fusillant mon ami des yeux.

"L'arbalète est plus silencieuse... s'approche Glenn la seconde suivante, sensible à mon œil de braise à son attention.  
-Mon marteau ne se recharge même pas...  
-C'est vrai... me sourit il gentiment. Mais si on peut éviter du corps à corps avec les macchabées...  
-Un .38 ça fait trop de bruit... intervient encore le flic en me donnant l'arme. Mais tu seras parfaite pour le couvrir.

Je lève les yeux vers l'homme plus mûr, sentant ses doigts poser le calibre dans ma main sans me lâcher de son regard bleu.  
Je fais une moue de remerciement, résignée.

On sort tous du labo, fin prêts à récupérer le sac d'armes en plein milieu de l'avenue infestée de rôdeurs.  
Rick et TDog passent devant sans un mot de plus.  
Glenn me fait un bisou sur la joue avant de leur emboîter le pas.  
Dixon bloque un temps en nous voyant faire, me laissant passer devant.  
"Ça te troue l'cul... pas vrai ?! ne puis je m'empêcher de rigoler. Si tu me le ramènes entier t'en aura un aussi...  
-Dégage ! Ou c'est moi qui vais te trouer quelque chose... faisant balancer l'arc de son arbalète devant lui alors que j'avance dans le couloir sombre.  
-Un vrai prince charmant...

.  
.

"Je prends celui qui semble être le chef en face de Rick...

TDog colle son oeil à la lunette de son fusil Safari **.**  
Je fais de même avec le mien, ne trouvant pas encore la meilleure position. J'ai pourtant posé le long canon sur le rebord de brique rouge. Mais je suis plus à l'aise avec une arme plus petite, ou un marteau.

On surplombe la cours fermée.

Les Vatos sont sortis de leur antre pour faire face à notre duo, qui tient notre jeune otage bâillonné et ligoté.

TDog et moi sommes postés ici en snipers de la mort. Super.  
Sauf que je n'ai jamais tenu de ma vie le fusil que Rick m'a filé y a 15 minutes de ça.  
Et on doit canarder si ça vire en noeuds de boudin.  
On n'en est en plus qu'à choisir nos cibles, T. et moi. Pourvu qu'ils prennent leur temps avant que ça s'envenime.

On entend des bribes de la conversation en bas qui font écho contre les parois des bâtiments abandonnés.

"... un carreau dans l'derche... dit le chef hispanique.

Je regarde TDog qui tique aussi.

"Notre redneck de base sait viser... sauf s'il voulait le tuer...  
-Il sait viser... crois moi... commente T à voix basse près de moi.  
-Tu le défends alors qu'il arrête pas de nous insulter ?!  
-Je sais, mais faut bien lui reconnaître ça... haussant les épaules. Et puis il a que de la gueule avec nous...  
-que d'la gue... !? Il m'a mis son carreau entre les deux yeux pas plus tard que tout à l'heure !  
-... principalement avec toi.. continue mon ami avec un sourire en me regardant.  
-Tu déconnes ?!  
-Pas du tout... que de la gueule je te dis...

Je grimace d'incrédulité à sa théorie. TDog est trop gentil avec tout le monde. Ca va lui coûter la vie un jour...

-Il me rend bien la monnaie de ma pièce en tous cas.  
-Il peut rien contre toi...  
-Mes seuls potes sont coréen et afro ! J'ai tout pour lui plaire !  
-Sans aucun doute...  
-Mais d'où tu sors ?! ne comprenant rien, ne sachant s'il me fait marcher ou s'il est sérieux.  
-Tu n'es qu'un casse-tête pour les Dixon, un dilemme, une prise de tête sans fond...  
-Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Il me cherche des poux sans arrêt ! il me hait et voudrait mes mille morts !  
-Mais il ne peut pas : tu es plus _blanche_ que lui... Son sourire illuminant sa bouille ronde, si fier de lui.

J'adore ce mec.

"Je vois que dalle c'est tout noir...  
Je sens le souffle agacé de mon co-équipier et son bras qui passe à proximité de moi rapidement. Puis la lumière fut.

"Ça va mieux là ?  
-Ah... levant le nez au dessus du canon avant de remettre l'oeil à ma lunette. Merci pour le cache  
-Pas d'quoi... donc... tu prends Miguel ?...  
-Mouai... attends il est où... Rick... Dixon... Dixon... Dix...  
-Miguel, Y/n... il est de l'autre côté de Rick... repars dans l'autre sens...  
-Rooh si on peut même plus rigoler...  
-Tu vas moins rire s'ils balancent Glenn par dessus bord...  
-Quoi ?!

Je regarde TDog une seconde suivant son signe de menton qu'il me fait pour découvrir mon pote et deux costauds qui le tiennent au bord du mur perpendiculaire au nôtre.

"Hey ! me levant d'un bon en tenant le fusil droit devant moi.  
-Y/n ! On s'en tient au plan bordel ! s'écrit mon voisin en me tirant à lui pour que je me replie.

Dans son mouvement brusque, il me fait tomber sur le cul à côté de lui.

"C'est des malades ces types ! me tournant vers l'afro désolé.  
-Ca va aller... souffle-t-il, me serrant contre son épaule baraquée. 

_*pov Rick*_

La nuit tombe mais on est presqu'arrivés au camp.

Des coups de feu.

Des coups de feu se répercutent sur les parois de la carrière, là où se tient notre campement.  
Les autres sont épuisés derrière, tout comme moi, mais personne ne se plaint.

"On grouille ! dis je dans mon souffle court, accélérant encore un peu notre cadence.

Lori.

Carl.

Merle se venge.  
C'est la seule idée qui me fait courir depuis qu'on a perdu le fourgon. 

_*pov Daryl*_

Plan de merde.

Journée de merde.

Groupe de merde.

Apocalypse de mes deux.

Et on cavale encore comme des lapins en pleine nuit.  
Et j'ai même pas retrouvé mon frère. Espèce d'incapables.

Faut dire que je suis pas verni, côté équipe. J'aurais du y aller tout seul.

Avec le chinetoque à la limite. Paraît qu'il était pizzaïolo avant toute cette merde. Mais je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout pigé.

Surtout que c'est bibi qui nourrit son ptit monde... et sans Merle pour m'aider ça va être encore plus chaud.

TDog peut être cool...

Le flic reste un flic. Comme si Shane suffisait pas.

Mais alors l'autre tarée, elle, c'est le pompon.  
J'attends qu'une chose : qu'elle se foute une balle dans le pied ou un coup de son marteau sur le doigt et l'entendre hurler à la mort.  
Juste pour qu'on me fasse pas chier si je l'achève enfin.

Des coups de feu me font activer le mouvement.

Qu'est ce que j'avais dit ?!  
Merle est rentré à la maison. Et vu qu'il tient de mon vieux, il doit pas être de bon poil.

En plus d'être manchot.

Cool.


	9. Chapter 9 - sdcc2018

**Je me suis remise au visionnage, intensif, des saisons 1 et 2 et à l'écriture, frénétique, cette semaine ! 😊**

 **J'ai donc quelques petits chapitres d'avance à proposer dans les jours à venir... merci les filles !**

 **Mais avant de reprendre, voici un bonus track que je mets dès aujourd'hui... vu que le Comic Con a eu lieu le week-end dernier et qu'ils nous ont régalés... forcément, mon cerveau dérangé n'a encore pas mis de temps à partir en vrille...**

 **Alors voici la vrille en question.**

 **Next to me - Imagine Dragon**

* * *

 _*pov Y/n*_

Je me réveille en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Froide. J'ai trop chaud. Et puis je frissonne.

Un corps bouge lentement sur le matelas. Je viens m'y blottir, ma bouche rencontrant son épaule nue, mon index glissant sous l'ourlet du sous-vêtement.

Il écarte son bras pour m'accueillir dans son demi sommeil. Je pose ma tête sur son torse. Il caresse mes boucles vaguement, avant de soupirer une fois encore.

Dans la pénombre du milieu de la nuit, mes yeux se ferment à nouveau sur la montre dorée qu'il a au poignet, sa main libre relâchée sur son ventre.

.

"Y avait pas de virus ! Pas de napalm sur Atlanta ! Zéro rôdeur ! Rien ! Que dalle ! Nada ! Tout était juste... normal...

"Bois ton jus d'orange... dit il doucement en poussant le verre rempli du fruit qu'il a pressé pour moi.

Il fait jour, on déjeune et je suis déjà remontée comme une pendule.

"C'était un rêve, ma Chérie... sourit il calmement en croquant dans sa tartine. Ca s'appelle juste un rêve...

-Mais... ! C'était tellement vrai ! enflammée comme je le suis pour tout et surtout n'importe quoi. Je l'ai vu, entendu, _ressenti_ !... C'était toi, Daryl, Maggie, Michonne... même Negan !

-Ca vire au cauchemar là... rit il encore, gentiment moqueur.

-Tu m'appelais autrement... le ton plus grave, comme lâchant une bombe.

-Comment ? embrassant ma tempe, assis à côté de moi. Mon bébé, mon cœur... mon chat ?! fort de proposition.

-Arrêêête ! agacée de ne pas être prise au sérieux. On avait tous un nom différent ! comme si c'était évident.

-Je veux bien t'appeler comme tu veux, Chérie... Tout ce que tu veux, s'approchant en fourrant son nez et sa bouche pleine de confiture sous mon oreille et dans mes cheveux.

-Je suis sérieuse ! m'écartant un peu vivement.

-Ok... soupirant, patient. Raconte. Et après, c'est à mon tour, m'embrassant le coin de la bouche rapidement. Je t'écoute.

Il s'écarte, se redresse et se tourne à moitié pour mieux me faire face, voulant montrer sa bonne volonté et son attention toute dédiée à ma petite personne. Un véritable amoureux dévoué, en somme.

"C'était... un genre de télé...non... de gros meeting. Mais tous les perso de la télé étaient là, en chair et en os !

-Startrek ?!

-Quand même pas... penchant la tête vers lui en le regardant enfin.

-Dommage... J'adorais cette série quand j'étais môme...

-J'étais plus Team Star Wars...

-Mince... On se quitte ?

-Dis pas d'connerie ! posant un baiser sur sa mâchoire barbue une seconde, alarmée alors qu'il se retient d'éclater de rire. Bref, me redressant pour retrouver mon aplomb. Y avait plein de monde. Et nous. En plus... cherchant mes mots, plissant les yeux.

-En plus, quoi ?! piqué de curiosité.

-Habillés...

-Y/n chérie... c'est pas compliqué là... caressant ma cuisse nue, en caleçons tous les deux, débardeur pour moi, torse nu pour lui, à la table de la cuisine.

-Nan... Evidemment, idiot, riant. Mais t'étais tout beau, quoi...

-Donc tu sors avec un laidron...

Il me fait me mordre la lèvre inférieure de désir, ce p'tit con.

"... habillé normalement quoi... restant concentrée sur mon ressenti. Proprement surtout...Et t'aurais vu Daryl ! Méconnaissable ! Et en _costume_ !... Maggie, Michonne, elles avaient des tenues à tomber, si belles, à tomber, vraiment, je te promets... Ce sont deux belles filles, n'empêche, hein...

-Mouai... indifférent. Et toi, ma princesse ?

Je lui adresse une grimace sous cette tentative d'appellation à laquelle il répond d'un beau sourire.

-Une super-robe... simple... longue... terrible...

-Mais tu t'es pris les pieds dedans... ?!

Je lui claque le bras et il rigole encore.

"Ils ont du perdre un kilo de tissu pour faire ton ourlet, alors ! hilare.

-J'avais les super-talons qui vont avec ! envoyant la seule répartie débile qui me vient.

-Voila donc le secret des femmes... susurre-t-il en se penchant encore vers moi pour quémander mon pardon.

-Mais c'est pas le pire...

-Quoi encore ?... Qu'est ce qu'il y a de pire que tes petits pieds tous mignons prisonniers pour des talons perchés ?

-On ne s'appelait pas pareil... dévoilant mon ultime atout.

-N'importe quoi... ! rugit-il de rire. Aller, dis moi qui était Simplet et Grincheux... ! n'y tenant plus.

-Norman... Daryl, c'était ça... grimaçante. Maggie, Laura ou Lauren, un truc dans l'genre... Michonne, Danaï... C'est super joli non ?!

-Et toi ? m'interrompant, pris au jeu.

-Toi... Toi, c'était... Andrew... Et on était super tristes, d'un coup...

Il retrouve instantanément son sérieux au vu de mon état soudain presqu'hypnotique. Comme si je retrouvais la mémoire d'un trauma lointain.

"Y avait Negan... il était tellement beau... tellement souriant... mais souriant, gentil. Adorable, Cool...

-Y/n... reviens par là, tu veux... ? sérieux lui aussi. Negan ?! Tu fantasmes _ouvertement_ sur Negan, là ?!

\- Il s'appelait Jeffrey... mouai, je sais... mais qu'est ce qu'il me faisait rire... J'étais morte de rire à avoir mal au ventre... dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche... C'était un méga gros déconneur... souriant béatement.

-Ok... bon... Si c'est ce niveau de fantasme... pinçant l'arête de son nez, se parlant à lui-même. Pourquoi t'étais triste, ma puce... ? voulant surtout me dévier de l'homme au blouson noir.

-Andrew partait. C'était officiel. Tu nous quittais... et on l'acceptait... Daryl te faisait plein de câlins en se jetant sur toi. Negan te charriait sans arrêt et te serrait aussi dans ses bras à tous bouts d'champ...

-Y/n, t'as eu des pratiques sexuelles un peu particulières avant l'apocalypse, dont tu m'aurais pas parlé ? prêt à tout entendre.

-Vous étiez tellement... _beaux_... mignons... attachants... adorables...

-Et toi, évidemment, t'avais ton prénom... ?

-Non... toujours dans le vague de ce songe éveillée. Tu m'appelais... Chrys ?

-Chrys ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Breton ? le voyant tiquer encore un peu, comprenant que je l'avais perdu en route. Je savais que c'était un diminutif... pas mon nom entier. Mais c'était moi... foncièrement.

-Mais on était bien toujours ensemble, quand même... ? voulant se rattacher à quelque chose de réel pour nous deux.

-Non ! Surtout pas ! T'as une femme et des gosses ! sincèrement scandalisée.

-Y/n ! Tu délires !

-C'était tellement bien... soupirant de nostalgie.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de bien si t'es pas avec moi ?! ne s'amusant plus du tout.

-C'était le monde normal... on étaient normaux... propres... en bonne santé... pas en danger perpétuel... pas affamés... et... amis... tous... ensemble... les meilleurs amis du monde..."

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... je vous avais prévenu(e)s...**

 **Une spéciale dédicace à ma Miwakoko, ma Saya600 ... vous me manquez mes cop's... ❤**

 **Et surtout à ma MadB qui est #TeamRick depuis le tout début... c'est pour toi ❤... on n'écrit pas assez sur les bouclettes du shérif, c'est vrai et on a tort.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Genre

**_1x06_**

 ** _Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard_**

 ** _Higher - Kwamie Liv_**

* * *

 ** _*Daryl pov*_**

On s'engouffre tous dans l'ascenseur. Etant le premier, je fonce vers le coin droit... ma place préférée. Et comme ça, l'arc de l'arbalète a plus de place. Je la regarde pendre devant moi. C'est bien la seule fille que je supporte.

Les autres s'agglutinent mais ça va, j'ai de l'air.

J'entends le dégarni blond dire ses mots mais j'écoute pas.

Le silence est pesant quand la cabine s'ébranle à peine.

 _"I believe I can fly..."_

Ca, je l'ai bien entendu. Je tourne la tête vers ma droite. Y/n a pris le coin gauche. Elle regarde le plafond. La lumière l'illumine, la rendant encore plus pâle. Non, plus claire... plus... lumineuse.

Ils ont tous plutôt la tête baissée, regardant le sol qui s'ouvre sous nous, nous emmenant dans les tréfonds de la terre... Et elle... elle regarde le ciel, avec du R-Kelly...

"On _descend_ , Y/n... lui chuchote Glenn.

" _I want to take you higher..._ "

Elle lui répond en lui souriant de toutes ses dents, fredonnant l'air du bout des lèvres, ne voulant pas perturber la lourde morosité du groupe.

C'est elle qui a raison.

Même si on va quand même pour s'ensevelir vivants.

.

 ** _*pov y/n*_**

Ils picolent tous comme des trous.

Ils font même goûter un peu de vin rouge au p'tit Carl qui semble écoeuré. N'empêche que Lori tarde pas à reverser le contenu dans son propre verre. Elle me fait trop marrer, la mère modèle...

Mais bon, tout le monde est détendu. Ca fait plaisir de les voir souriant un peu.

Shane fait la gueule. Rien d'étonnant en soi, c'est vrai. Ses zygomatiques doivent être trop courts. Ca doit être physiologique, je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

Daryl sort une vanne à Glenn. Ok, elle est raciste. Mais pour un coup, elle est drôle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser. Pour que Glenn vire vraiment au rouge, faudrait qu'il bouffe un piment scorpion, je n'imagine que ça. Là, vu ce qu'il s'enfile, il va virer jaune pipi du matin, plutôt... Il va se sentir mourir, au dessus de la cuvette, d'ici quelques heures à peine... et il va appeler sa mère... Sauf qu'il n'aura que moi.

Moi, je tourne à l'eau. Pas besoin d'alcool. Pas envie surtout. Pas l'humeur. Désolée. Je vise le matelas, plutôt que la cuite qui va me faire valser l'estomac qui n'a pas avalé grand chose depuis des jours.

Mais bon, ce n'est que mon avis. Je dois être bien vieille à l'intérieur de ce corps encore jeune.

Bon. Shane a encore lâché une bombe. J'ai toujours préféré les conneries de Glenn. Au moins elles sont un peu drôles et ne fusillent pas l'ambiance en un quart de seconde. Jenner nous raconte les derniers moments du CDC... Belle histoire avant d'aller dormir.

Et puis ça finit par s'éparpiller... Je reste encore un instant sur ma chaise. J'ai vraiment pas l'moral.

"Tu vas t'coucher Y/n... ? demande Glenn en passant à côté de moi, peu assuré.

-Vais pas tarder... Ca va aller ?

-Mouai... Ca bouge...

-Va te coucher... Appelle si tu as besoin ?

-Merci Maman...

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

Il se penche avec grandes précautions et on se fait un bisou sur la joue.

"Bonne nuit les jeunes ! salue Rick en sortant à son tour.

Je soupire en voyant les hommes quitter la salle, Daryl pas loin derrière le shérif.

"Attends, je viens avec toi Glenn...

Je me lève et le rejoins en quelques pas. Il s'accroche à mon cou comme à une bouée, riant bêtement.

"Tu peux pas m'résister pas vrai ?

-C'est ça... Surtout à ton haleine...

 _._

"File moi celle-là, s'te plait !

-Mais t'en as dans ta chambre ! glapit Glenn.

-Elle est plus grande, la tienne !

On se fixe sur le gros sous entendu qui m'a passé les lèvres... mais on fait style de rien.

-Je _suis_ plus grand que toi, Y/n !

-Tellement pas ! éclatant de rire.

-Tu veux voir ?! haussant ses épaules pour se donner une carrure invisible.

-Nan, je veux pas _la_ voir...

Ok, là, je l'ai faite exprès, mais j'adore l'emmerder !

-Y/n !

-T'es grave mon pote... ne puis-je m'empêcher de rire devant sa mine de mamie outrée. Je la prends. Tiens, celle là te suffira à couvrir ton p'tit oiseau... Merci mon chéri !

Je passe la porte de sa chambre en disant ces derniers mots et croisant le regard de Daryl qui déboule de la sortie de secours dans le couloir, impassible.

Enfin, impassible... il a tiqué là, non ? Aurait-il entendu mes derniers mots ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au fait ?

 _Shit_.

Je passe près de lui, en rejoignant ma chambre voisine, alors qu'il ouvre la porte d'en face. Je pince les lèvres en seul signe de salut, en attrapant la poignée qui tourne trop lentement.

On perçoit le rire de T-Dog attenué par les murs... et des images indécentes m'envahissent la tête. Ca parle de douche, de fringues par terre... de... Dixon ?!

Impossible.

Re _shit_.

.

 ** _*pov Daryl*_**

 _"...suffira à couvrir ton p'tit oiseau !... Merci mon chéri..."_

La porte de la sortie de secours claque dans mon dos. Entendant les mots de Y/n, je ferme les yeux. Je m'en referais bien une seconde... Si seulement j'en avais assez.

Avec un peu d'pot, elle ne va pas me voir.

Merde. Goalé.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de bloquer une seconde sur sa petite personne qui est plantée là-bas. Va bien falloir que j'avance jusqu'à ma porte. Elle tient un drap de bain qui traîne par terre. Les douches sont en pleine action autour de nous.

T-Dog rigole à plein poumons. Pour de l'eau chaude ? Il est grave ce con.

J'avance. Elle vient à moi, au même rythme hésitant. Elle est où sa piaule déjà ? Elle fait un genre de moue sur sa bouille de gamine. Je peux pas regarder ailleurs une seconde, non ?!

Non. J'peux pas. Elle prend la porte de gauche. La mienne est à droite. On se fixe. Mais on s'ignore. Bizarre.

Je rentre dans ma chambre avant elle. La porte claque. Et je m'immobilise dans la pièce déserte. Je suis en train d'écouter que sa porte se referme là ?! Vraiment ?! T'as craqué Dixon, ma parole... !

Elle joue à touche pipi avec l'asiat', bordel !

Sauf que ce sont ses fringues que j'imagine qu'elle laisse tomber par terre jusqu'à sa douche, ne tenant que sa longue serviette sur ses pas...

Merde.

.

 ** _*pov y/n*_**

La douche me délasse bien plus que j'aurais pensé. J'ai trouvé un t-shirt d'homme à manches courtes, bien trop grand bien sûr, mais avec mon leggings court, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Pieds nus, je ressors de ma chambre pour aller chercher une ou deux bouteilles d'eau dans la salle commune pour la nuit.

J'y trouve Shane, assis, tout seul sur une des chaises.

Je ne lui adresse pas la parole. Insensiblement, un frisson me hérisse la nuque.

J'ai pas peur de lui, j'ai pas peur de lui, j'ai pas peur de lui.

Je vise le frigo qui contient toutes les boissons et qui illumine faiblement la grande pièce. J'ouvre la porte vitrée et choisis rapidement deux bouteilles avant de la refermer.

Je pivote pour faire le même chemin en sens strictement inverse. Mais il est planté là. Je ne l'ai pas entendu quitter sa chaise. Elles ont pourtant couiné tout à l'heure quand ils se sont tous levés.

Là, rien.

Il est pourtant là, à moins de vingt centimètres de moi. Et on est seuls dans la pièce.

Mais je n'ai pas peur de lui, je n'ai pas peur de lui, je n'ai pas peur de lui.

"Je te laisse la place... ne trouvant que ça à dire en levant les yeux sur son regard quasi mort.

Son haleine me tombe sur le visage alors qu'il me fixe comme une barre chocolatée. J'ai rigolé de celle de Glenn il y a quelques minutes. Là, j'ai plus envie de rire.

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour to...

Sa main enserre ma gorge, me poussant contre la vitre de la porte du frigo dans mon dos. Ma tête cogne un peu contre la paroi alors qu'il se penche sur moi encore plus près. La lumière pale illumine son visage mauvais.

"Tu comprends ça toi ?! Qu'elle se jette sur moi pendant des jours... et que maintenant, elle me jette sans que j'ai rien à dire... ?

-Nan... Mais ça doit être la répétition qui me perd...

-Parce que c'est d'ma faute à moi ?! continue-t-il. Il était _mort_ , putain ! T'entends ?! Son coeur n'battait plus. J'l'ai plus entendu !

Il me parle, gronde, la bouche quasi contre mon nez. Je m'alcoolise passivement à chaque inspiration que je repousse pourtant au maximum.

Et sa main serre d'autant ma gorge.

"Ok... il était mort... Shane... c'est moi qui vais être morte...

-Pourquoi elle m'allume comme ça alors ?! Avec son short et sa grande chemise ?

Il plonge son nez dans mon cou.

"Elle sent tellement bon... Elle est tellement belle...

Sa main droite contre ma gorge, sa main gauche qui remonte mon t-shirt sur ma hanche, _ça_ me fait soudain paniquer.

"Shane... C'est pas ton genre... dis je sans réfléchir. T'es une brute épaisse sous couvert de ton uniforme... Mais ça... C'est pas ton genre putain... commençant à me débattre en vain contre sa masse.

-Elle m'a jeté... tu comprends... faut que tu me consoles... y a plus que toi à des kilomètres à la ronde... d'à peu près potable...

-J'suis flattée... Vraim...

J'agrippe une main contre la sienne qui tient mon cou, et l'autre pour repousser ses doigts qui atteignent la peau de mon ventre nu.

"Laisse moi Shane... j't'en prie... au bord des larmes de panique. J'suis avec T-Dog ! Et il est super jaloux ! hurle la voix directement de mon cerveau en manque d'oxygène.

Il se recule, me lâchant en bas et en haut.

"T'es vraiment qu'une traînée... crache-t-il.

Il quitte la pièce, me laissant seule, hors de souffle.

Lentement, je rejoins le couloir des chambres. Tout est silencieux.

Maintenant, c'est moi qui aie vraiment besoin d'un câlin...

Rick ?... Ouai... mais j'ai pas besoin d'un papa... et puis y a Lori... et le p'tit Carl. Non, pas moyen.

Glenn... ? C'est ma copine ! C'est du lesbianisme... mais je vois ça plutôt comme de l'inceste, non ? Bizarre... inenvisageable... yeurk...

Dale... pas besoin d'un grand-père non plus.

Non, juste un câlin d'homme normal quoi...

La porte de secours s'ouvre doucement et se referme. Daryl est là.

"Putain...

.

 ** _*pov Daryl*_**

C'est pas vrai qu'elle est encore dans ce putain d'couloir. Elle était concierge dans l'temps ? Ou elle me surveille... ?

"Putain... qu'elle dit.

C'est pour ma gueule, ça ?! On est aux deux extrémités et on va sensiblement à la même distance. L'un en face de l'autre.

Comme l'autre coup, on cale notre foulée au même rythme. Comme dans les westerns, à s'observer, à se jauger, à tenter de deviner le premier qui va dégain... Arrête bordel !

Elle a l'air pas bien. Elle est presqu'aussi jaune que son pote. Elle passe ses doigts dans ses boucles auxquelles la douche semble avoir redonné vie. Elle est bouclée, c'en est infernal ma parole ! Ca lui bouffe les épaules, tout le visage et les yeux.

Arrête de la dévisager comme ça !

Elle s'approche. Ou c'est moi qui vais trop vite ?

Elle a une expression appeurée que j'lui ai jamais vue.

A y est, on est arrivés face à nos portes respectives. Elle inspire. Elle entrouvre ses lèvres...

ARRETE DE LA DEVISAGER ESPECE DE CRETIN !

Elle va pour dire un truc là ?

Mais non. Elle referme la bouche.

"Bonne nuit... murmure-t-elle enfin d'une toute petite voix.

Elle fait face à sa porte et serre ses petits bras autour d'elle.

La porte se referme sur elle, alors qu'elle lève ses cheveux, dévoilant son cou et sa nuque pâle, se grattant nerveusement.

Et je reste planté là, comme un con.

Visualisant les quatre longues marques rouges sur son cou.

.

 ** _*pov Glenn*_**

 _"Trente minutes avant la décontamination..._

\- Il nous a enfermés !

Jenner nous explique ce qu'il va se passer dans vingt huit minutes.

On est sonnés.

On va mourir par H.I.T. L'air va prendre feu. Aucune souffrance, ni chagrin, ni peine ni regret.

Sauf que j'ai pas envie de tout ça !

Daryl se déchaîne sur la porte blindée à coup de hache de secours.

Ils se relaient lui et Shane.

Tandis que tous les autres déblatèrent.

"...C'est pas l'cas d'ta tête ! hurle Daryl en se précipitant sur le docteur J.

"La fin de l'espèce humaine...

Carol est en pleurs.

Shane pète les plombs en tirant sur les ordi, faute d'exploser la tête du doc.

"Tout est fini"

Je sais pas quoi penser. On est tous K.O.

Y/n se colle à moi. Sans un bruit, sans un mot. La voilà qui vient se coller à moi. Elle tient mon bras contre elle. Sa bouche contre mon épaule, le regard vide.

On écoute l'histoire de Jenner, ponctuée par le martèlement forcené de Daryl contre la porte close.

Puis Y/n me lâche et s'éloigne de moi.

.

 ** _*pov y/n*_**

J'ai la trouille.

Dehors j'ai la trouille aussi. Mais au moins je peux faire quelque chose, me défendre, lutter, agir. Ici, on est enfermés vivants, impuissants.

J'ai la trouille.

J'agrippe le bras de Glenn que je tiens contre moi une minute. Comme un doudou, comme quelque chose de solide qui me tient encore debout.

Mais je réalise que ce n'est pas suffisant.

Je réalise que ce n'est surtout pas moi.

Alors je le lâche. J'en ai assez entendu.

Je remonte la rampe inclinée jusqu'à la porte close, d'un pas rapide.

Je me plante devant la porte. Comme pour lui intimer de s'ouvrir par la seule force de ma volonté. Mais rien ne se passe.

"Tu fais quoi Y/n ?! me crie Daryl à côté de moi. Pousse toi, tu vas te faire mal...

Il lève sa hache au dessus de ma tête, avant de pivoter pour la fracasser contre la porte. Sans plus de succès que ma volonté propre.

Je dégaine mon marteau et glisse la tête dans le rail de la porte et tente de faire levier de toutes mes forces.

Je gémis dans mon effort, posant un pied contre la paroi.

"Dégage Y/n... Ca sert à rien... frappant encore comme une brute.

-Parce que tu sers à quelque chose toi ?!

Il se précipite contre moi, me toise, me défie. Il a plus d'une tête de haut, mais je n'ai même peur de ce grand machin. Ce n'est certainement pas de lui dont j'ai la trouille.

Les autres discutent et négocient.

On se toise toujours, la rage pulsant entre nous. Quand la porte s'ouvre soudain à côté de nous.

On prend la même inspiration. Avant de se précipiter au dehors.

"GLENN AMENE TOI ! crie je en suivant le chasseur.

Mais il y a encore le grand hall d'entrée à traverser. Les hommes se déchaînent encore contre la baie vitrée blindée qui vole finalement en éclat sous la grenade trouvée par Carol.

Glenn m'attrape la main pour m'entraîner dehors.

Des rôdeurs déambulent encore sur le parvis.

"Grouillez vous ! hurlent mes amis les uns aux autres.

Rick tire, Daryl explose un crane mort d'un mouvement ample de sa hâche, juste à côté de moi.

J'enfonce la tête de mon marteau sur un mort qui semble aussi en vouloir un petit coup.

J'ai le temps de monter dans le camping car avec Glenn, avant que le CDC ne parte en cendres sous nos yeux. Il ouvre la porte à Andrea et Dale qui se précipitent à l'intérieur.

Avant qu'on ne reprenne la route.

Mais pour aller où ?

* * *

 **Hey ! Déjà le 10ème gentil délire ! Même si celui-ci n'est pas des plus joyeux...**

 **J'vais essayer de faire mieux... en espérant que ça vous plaise quand même...**


	11. Chapter 11 - Shhht

_**2x01 - What lies ahead**_

 _ **Is it me - St Paul & the broken bones**_

 _ **My love is your love - Whitney Houston**_

* * *

 ** _*pov Daryl*_**

L'autoroute est bondée, et vidée à la fois.

On avance jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus.

Je peux encore louvoyer un peu entre les véhicules immobiles, mais le camping-car et le pick-up ne tardent pas à klaxonner. Je dois faire faire demi tour à la bécane et les rejoindre.

"Regardez pas les enfants, ordonne Lori aux petits quand je coupe le contact.

Elle me fait marrer. Où veut elle qu'ils regardent ? Y a que des cadavres tout autour, partout ! Les pauvres mômes, 'vont devoir s'obliger à s'y faire. Si c'est pas déjà fait. Les gosses sont vite fascinés par les trucs dégueu toutes manières. Quoi qu'en croient leurs mères.

"Faut trouver de quoi faire... déclare Y/n qui descend du van, vérifiant son attirail.

Elle enfile un sac à dos par une seule lanière, comme une lycéenne qui se croit branchée.

-Je peux pas faire ça... contre déjà la grande brune.

La Grimes me gonfle à jamais être d'accord, à toujours commencer par contredire tout l'monde.

"Y a sans doute de l'eau... interviens-je surtout pour lui fermer son clapet, et d'la...

-Et d'la bouffe... bonne idée ! me soutient Y/n avec un sourire en hochant la tête.

On dirait qu'on a trouvé le même jeu.

Elle avance déjà devant moi, s'approchant des coffres restés grand ouverts. Carol en explore un avec un maximum de précautions, comme si quelque tissu ou glacière allaient lui sauter au nez. Je suis les pas de Y/n mais me retourne encore un dernier coup sur la mine dégoutée de Lori.

Faut vraiment que je m'éloigne de cette nana... je pourrais me révéler violent envers la gente féminine rien qu'à cause d'elle.

"Attend... dis je en accélérant le pas pour rejoindre Y/n, calant la lanière de mon arbalète sur mon épaule.

Y/n est chiante mais bien plus vivable que Madame GrimesParfaite.

"Elle te gonfle aussi, pas vrai... ? dit Y/n à mon approche, ne cachant pas son ton amusé.

-Putain, c'est peu d'le dire...

Je baisse les yeux sur sa main posée à sa ceinture alors qu'elle aborde un nouveau coffre. De sa main droite, elle tire le manche de son marteau qu'elle dégaine, alors qu'elle s'apprête à ouvrir le coffre en appuyant sur le bouton d'un doigt décidé. Je l'entends inspirer bruyamment. Un peu comme un rituel de courage.

Le hayon se soulève lentement pour découvrir tout le matériel d'une famille normale qui était partie en week-end de randonnée ou au moins pour un pic nic. Mais qui n'y arrivera jamais.

Elle baisse les épaules en soupirant encore. Comme découragée. Ou rassurée de ne pas avoir le clebs à exploser de son marteau de charpentier ? Puis elle met quelques bricoles dans son sac à dos.

On avance et on répète notre manège à la voiture suivante. Je me retourne encore un coup, apercevant le groupe qui reste toujours à proximité du camping-car ne s'en éloignant que peu. Nous sommes les plus téméraires à mon sens. Mais on va sans doute avoir le plus gros butin aussi.

Je me retourne encore, sous le bruit humide qui éclate alors que Y/n sort la tête de son marteau ensanglanté du crâne d'un passager, à quelques voitures de moi. Cette fille est bien toute seule. Elle n'a besoin de personne. Sauf pour que quelqu'un entende les conneries qui sortent de sa bouche. Mais pour le reste... je suis pas inquiet pour son espérance de vie.

Elle passe encore sa main dans ses cheveux, comme hier soir. Son cou a encore ces marques déjà plus sombres que la veille. Elle avait pas ça hier matin. J'en suis quasi sûr.

"Merde... râle-t-elle en regardant sa main sale de sang qu'elle vient de se passer sur la tête, avant de l'essuyer sur son pantalon.

Moi, je viens de voir ce qui nous attend, ravalant mon sourire qu'elle a fait naître de son tic gestuel. Je me précipite sur elle, pour la tirer derrière la caisse du camion sur notre droite, la collant à moi, le dos contre la paroi surchauffée, sa tête sur mon torse, ma main sur sa bouche. Elle se débat légèrement quand je me penche un peu sur le côté du véhicule pour découvrir une véritable _horde_ qui s'approche de nous, séparés qu'on est d'eux de la longueur du seul fourgon.

Je retiens un cri de douleur quand elle me tape violemment la cuisse de son marteau, lâchant enfin sa bouche par seul réflexe.

"Tu vas pas t'y mettre auss... ! gronde-t-elle furieuse, levant son marteau à hauteur de ma tête.

"Chuuut ! lui intime je en lui tenant le poignet.

Elle me fait face, furibarde, avant de voir deux rôdeurs qui s'approchent à la limite de son champ de vision. Je lui abaisse le bras et la pousse devant, vers le groupe, sur un côté de la route.

Elle a dit quoi au fait ? Plus l'temps...

On avance rapidement, pliés en deux, pour rester camouflés par les voitures, entre la barrière de sécurité du terre plein et les véhicules à la queue leuleu. Il faut qu'on approche plus vite du groupe que la horde pour pouvoir les prévenir.

Mais c'est trop tard. Leurs cris d'alerte éclatent et font accélérer la horde qui passe sur notre droite, séparés par la bande de voitures entre nous et eux.

J'immobilise Y/n devant, l'obligeant à s'accroupir davantage.

"Glenn... ! Putain, Glenn ! gémit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

-Tout l'monde... On va aider tout l'monde... Pas que ton nem préféré !

-Ta gueule, sale sudiste...

-T'es trop craquante comme petite blanche... ne pouvant que rire sèchement.

C'est vrai qu'elle me fait marrer avec ses vannes foireuses. Aucune répartie cette fille.

"Avance, et ferme la... Tu vas becter chinois ce soir, t'inquiète...

Elle m'adresse une grimace offusquée en plus de son majeur tendu. J'aime bien l'emmerder en fait.

Mais pourquoi elle a dit _ça_ , putain... _Qui_ lui a déjà fait _quoi_ ?! Est ce que ça a à voir avec les marques dans son cou ?!

 ** _*pov Sophia*_**

 _"...Tu restes là, tu bouges pas..."_

J'ai trop peur. Rick est parti depuis combien de temps ? Une heure au moins ?!

 _"...Si je reviens pas..."_

J'ai trop peur. Y a des bêtes dans cet arbre... elles me tombent dessus !

Maman, elles me tombent dessus !

 _"...Tu reprends le même chemin..."_

Je peux plus rester là. Je sors du tronc d'arbre. Ca pue. C'est mouillé. Et ça pue.

Je vais être toute salie. Maman va m'en vouloir. Et il faut que je retrouve Carl.

Je grimpe la butte glissante. Je m'y reprends à plusieurs fois, mais avec les racines, je parviens enfin en haut. Je cours droit devant. Ca monte. Ca descendait en arrivant. Je suis dans le bon sens, c'est ça... ?

 _"Le soleil toujours à gauche..."_

Ou bien à droite ? Il est où le soleil d'abord ? Y a que des arbres... des arbres et de la lumière... Mais il est où le soleil ?

Avance, Sophia. Maman va te disputer, quelque chose de bien... Tu vas être punie pendant des jours. Et tu pourras pas parler avec Carl. Tu devras rester dans la voiture toute la journée...

Grouille toi.

La lumière n'est déjà plus la même.

Et revoilà la rivière ?... Non ! J'ai monté ! Pourquoi c'est encore la rivière ?

"Maman !? dis je tout haut.

Là, j'ai envie de pleurer.

Ca fait taire les oiseaux.

Des pas sur les feuilles, derrière moi. Un râle. J'ai juste le temps de me retourner.

Un homme gris et tout déchiqueté de la figure se penche et me mord dans le cou.

J'ouvre la bouche mais je n'arrive plus à crier.

Qu'est ce que ça pue.

Cette fois, je vais me faire tuer par ma mère. Aucun doute.

J'arrive à le repousser, je recule, et il avance encore. Mais il trébuche. Comme un idiot. Comme Jimmy, à l'école, qui ne sait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre. Faut dire qu'il a des lunettes énormes. Il tombe sans arrêt. _Tombait..._

J'y serai jamais à temps. Mais je cours. Ca brule dans mon cou. Faut que Maman regarde ça. Je cours. Comme Rick a dit.

Sauf que je sais pas où est le soleil, moi.

 ** _*pov Y/n*_**

"Combien d'animaux t'as dépecé ? demande Daryl, agenouillé près du rôdeur définitivement raide.

Rick s'éloigne pour le laisser faire, la bouille déjà dégoûtée.

"Ca pourrait être une question, ça ! je m'écris, illuminée d'une idée.

-Quoi ?! se retourne Rick sur moi, surtout pour ne pas voir l'oeuvre du chasseur sous ses yeux.

\- Ba ouai : demander ça à un nouveau... un genre d'entretien apocalyptique...

-Savoir si t'es cap' de découper un rôdeur dans les règles de l'art ?! Vraiment ?

-Nan, savoir si c'est un bon chasseur... ! Comme le nôtre là ! lui montrant Daryl, visualisant un robot ménager dernier cri, je sais pas pourquoi.

-Elle a pas tort... intervient le démontré qui s'escrime, tout seul, à califourchon sur le décédé déjà bien puant.

-N'importe quoi... dénigre Rick.

-Evidemment, on peut trouver une formulation plus glamour si tu veux... Un truc qui claque !

-Arrête... me somme Rick, me montrant son index, sérieux, mais surtout au bord de la nausée alors que j'entends la musique pénible d'un télé-achat des années '90 dans ma tête.

-Tu y reviendras, tu verras ! lui souriant de toutes mes dents pour évacuer style de rien mon envie de rire débile.

-Il a bouffé une marmotte...

Rick ferme les yeux face à moi, de soulagement pour Sophia. Pas vis à vis de sa nausée accentuée et encore moins de ma connerie, c'est sûr.

"Aller, on rentre... statue le shérif.

-Ton idée est pas conne... me répète Daryl en passant devant moi, essuyant sa longue lame contre sa jambe, en reprenant son arbalète qu'il cale de sa lanière sur son épaule.

Il ne ralentit pas le pas pour autant. J'ai plus qu'à les suivre, trottinant derrière malgré la pente non négligeable pour rejoindre la route. Foutus mecs.

-Je te remercie de prendre en compte mes idées de fille...

On retrouve l'autoroute au pas de course. La nuit tombe, le ciel est déjà cramoisi.

Glenn m'attire à lui dès que j'ai passé la barrière de sécurité. J'entends Carol fondre en larmes et pourrir Rick par la même. Et il la laisse faire. Magnanime, le shérif.

Je ne dis rien, collée contre Glenn qui ne me lâche pas. Il se rassure lui-même. Je ne suis pas dupe. Il a flippé sa mère. Daryl s'éloigne à son tour, me jetant un regard.

"Bon appétit, articule-t-il juste pour moi.

-T'es trop con... dis je tout bas à son adresse, la joue contre l'épaule de Glenn

-J'ai eu trop peur pour toi... Si ça, c'est être con pour toi... vexé.

-C'est pas pour toi mon chou... pardon... le serrant davantage contre moi, maintenant notre câlin.

Je lui embrasse la joue en signe de paix, avant de m'écarter de lui.

Daryl, plus loin, ouvre la bouche, tirant la langue, faisant mine de se mettre l'index à l'intérieur.

"Gros dégueulasse ! crie-je à son intention, certes un peu trop fort quant à son geste, alors qu'il éclate de rire.

Glenn grimace en me regardant, surprenant ma conversation parallèle avec le chasseur.

"C'est d'sa faute à lui là ! montrant l'absent.

-J'ai rien entendu...

-Si tu savais ce qu'il m'a balancé sur toi ! Tu serais heureux de m'avoir pour amie, je t'ai défendu comme une forcenée ! Fais pas la gueule mon p'tit nem chéri !

Il me fusille de ses yeux bridés et offusqués, alors que les miens sont rieurs, portant mes mains à ma bouche.

* * *

 **Encore fais du TeamChasseur, je sais, mais j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance alors la prise en compte de votre demande quant à avoir plus de TeamFlic n'est pas visible de suite ? mais elle va venir promis...**

 **Merci d'être passé ! A la prochaine. ❤**


	12. Chapter 12 - Bredouille

**2x02 - Bloodletting**

 **2x03 - Save the last one**

 **Perfect Day - Lou Reed**

* * *

 ***pov Y/n***

"On doit être à cent mètres à vol d'oiseau... indique Daryl

\- J'aimerais être un oiseau... commente Andrea

Je regarde Daryl avec un petit sourire. Il roule des yeux de dépit. Ca fait vingt fois que les filles lui demandent si on est bientôt arrivés.

On avance groupés, et chacun isolés à la fois.

Puis Andrea hurle. Et voilà, on est séparés. Où elle est, Boucle d'Or encore ?! Elle est invisible !

Immédiatement après son cri de détresse, Daryl s'élance et on le suit tous. On trouve la blonde. Tombée au sol, elle se débat avec un rôdeur en hurlant à la mort... Ca va rameuter tous les autres du coin, mais je tiens ma langue.

Quand un cheval surgit de nulle part, puis une batte de base-ball se balance pour percuter violemment la tête du rôdeur. Une brune, montée sur l'animal, nous explique un truc.

Je ne comprends que quelques bribes. Il s'agit de Carl, de balle, de poitrine, d'une ferme et d'une boîte aux lettres...

Je suis abasourdie, la fatigue, l'hypoglycémie aussi sans doute. Glenn, à côté de moi, est tout aussi figé, amorphe. Mais clairement pour une toute autre raison. Je regarde la brune. Je regarde mon ami. Et je lis sur le visage abruti de mon voisin comme dans un magazine porno.

"Ok ! dit Daryl. On y va ! ordonne-t-il à tous, quand Lori disparaît avec la brune, toutes deux sur le dos du cheval qui s'éloigne au grand galop à travers les arbres.

J'ai rien suivi. Et je peux rien dire, ni demander à ce qu'on répète.

Andrea et Carol emboîtent le pas du chasseur. Je regarde toujours dans la direction du cheval disparu.

"Y/n, Glenn ! Ram'nez vot' cul ! C'est pas l'moment d'lambiner, les filles ! nous crie Daryl.

-Glenn, faut y aller mon pote... Je vais pas prendre toutes les réflexions du bouseux pour toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

\- C'est qui cette fille ?

\- Cathie la p'tite fermière ! Qu'est c'j'en sais ?!... On verra ça plus tard... On retourne d'abord au van, là !

Je le tire par la manche et il consent enfin à me suivre, moi.

"T'as jamais été amoureux ma parole ?! dis je en rigolant, sans oublier d'activer la cadence.

-Nan...

-Quoi ?!

Je pile sous la surprise. Il est sérieux là ?!

"Y/N ! me crie encore le chasseur à quelques mètres devant.

Je le toise de loin, trop fixée sur la révélation de mon ami qui s'est arrêté à son tour. Il va jamais me lâcher la grappe lui, là-bas ?!

"Avancez, merde ! On vous suit ! ET P'IS FOUS MOI LA PAIX ! crie-je à mon tour contre Daryl.

Je le vois lever les bras au ciel, et m'adresser son majeur. Ce n'est rien contre mon agacement qui grandit face à tous ces emmerdeurs de mecs !

"... TOI MEME ! crie-je encore telle une gamine qui pique son caprice.

Je sais, je suis nulle en répartie. Surtout quand je suis contrariée.

Glenn reprend notre avancée en baissant la tête. Je vois bien son petit sourire béat. Ce qui n'arrange rien à mon humeur.

"Tu déconnes pas vrai ?!

Je me précipite derrière lui, qui ne me dit pas un mot de plus, relevant le nez comme un abruti face à la butée qu'on doit gravir avant d'atteindre la route.

"Hein oui que tu m'fais cavaler là !?"

 ***pov Daryl***

Ils me font tous chier, bien profond là ! C'est quoi encore cette histoire avec TDog ?! Putain, on peut pas les laisser quinze secondes tous seuls sans qu'il y ait une cata !

"Voilà la réserve de mon frère... Pourquoi vous l'avez pas dit avant ?!

J'ouvre le sachet en plastique... Y a plein de shoots à s'faire dans cette poche. Si j'étais pas clean depuis des mois, ça me chatouillerait bien quelque part.

Y/n et Glenn arrivent enfin sur la route et elle s'approche de moi, le souffle un peu court.

"C'est quoi tout ça ?

-Le stock de mon frère... T-Dog a la fièvre... montrant l'intéressé contre le van là-bas.

-Quoi ?! dit elle s'éloignant de moi.

Elle va vers l'afro, assis sur le pare-choc arrière du van.

"Ba mon Théodore Douglas, t'as bobo où mon p'tit loup ?

-Ta gueule... T'es aussi raciste que lui ! lui crache-t-il.

-Voila de l'amoxycilline... Vous avez d'la chance que mon frère avait une chtouille d'enfer... balançant le flacon à un Dale tout sourire à cette nouvelle.

-Qu'est c'que tu racontes T ?! se penchant vers le black.

-Tu fricotes avec Dixon... ! Tu crois qu'j't'ai pas vue faire ? T'es de plus en plus fourrée avec lui !

-Qu'est ce qui s'passe ici ? m'approchant en entendant mon nom sous le ton furieux du grand black.

-Tu peux pas être mon pote _et_ t'farcir ce putain d'petit raciste blanc ! C'est pas possible ça ! dit il encore.

-Tu délires T ! s'écrit elle, offusquée.

Je la regarde. Elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux quasi exorbités. Elle pique un fard là ?!

-Du calme les jeunes... intervient Dale. Il a une fièvre de cheval... Il dit n'importe quoi depuis deux heures. Pas d'panique... Tout le monde en a pris pour son grade, vous pouvez me croire ! Sauf s'il a raison... haussant les épaules en passant entre moi et elle, pétrifiée, avec son éternel sourire de vieux qui sait tout.

On le regarde donner ses cach'tons au plus jeune qui les avale docilement. On reste plantés là comme des cons. Puis Dale nous fait à nouveau face. Toujours sourire, cet enfoiré. Ça le fait bander ces conneries j'suis sûr... quoi d'autre peut encore lui mettre la gôle que de nous afficher, à son âge ?!

"Ca veut dire qu'il a raison alors ? Félicitations les jeunes ! m'assénant d'une grande tape amicale sur le biceps qui claque bien notre honte mutuelle.

Y/n s'éloigne, grimaçant de gêne, d'un pas rapide en levant les bras au ciel, revenant au pick-up.

"Alors quoi ? lui demande Glenn.

\- Alors on fait comme on a dit. Tu prends le pick-up et t'emmènes TDog à la ferme, répète Dale.

-Pourquoi toujours moi ?! proteste le bridé.

-Parce qu'il y a cette jolie cavalière en prime... suggère Y/n, le ton clairement plus acide que la minute d'avant.

-Et tu viens pas ?! lui demande son ami, déjà perdu.

-Pour quoi faire ? T'as besoin que j'te la tienne aussi ?! rit elle jaune. Je vais rester là... T'es un grand garçon maintenant, non ?

Je fixe Y/n. Elle aussi a vu ce que j'ai vu. Et là, elle est la meilleure des meilleures amies.

Parce que je vois bien le coin de sa bouche qui frémit de rage ou de chagrin... J'hésite encore.

P'tit bouchon.

 ** _*pov Y/n*_**

Je garde les yeux fermés.

Mais je ne dors plus depuis un moment déjà. Recroquevillée sur une des deux banquettes de la table, la tête contre la vitre. J'ai envie d'étendre mes jambes ankylosées. Mais si je fais ça, je vais m'en vouloir de laisser Daryl dormir à même le sol du camion.

Il est le seul qui dorme.

Sur le lit du fond, Carol pleure sans plus de retenue depuis des quarts d'heures entiers. Andrea tripote son arme démontée sur la table dans mon dos. J'ai envie de tout lui faire voler des mains, tant elle fait du potin avec son bordel. Je m'imagine la lui faire bouffer ou lui défoncer la gueule avec, voire les deux successivement ou simultanément, j'hésite encore, quoi... Dale surveille les alentours sur le toit. Ses pas, se voulant discrets, résonnent sur la toiture plate au dessus de notre tête.

Daryl est le seul qui dorme encore.

Mais il me fait mentir, alors que je l'entends se redresser, me faisant ouvrir les yeux quand ses jambes touchent le bout de mes chaussures contre la banquette sur laquelle il s'appuie un peu avant de baisser les yeux sur moi, s'apercevant qu'il me touche. Il pince ses lèvres en m'attrapant les yeux.

"File moi mon chargeur, murmure-t-il à Andrea qui le lui tend sans un mot, lâchant sans soin une pièce de son arme sur la table, me faisant sursauter. Je vais la tuer. Et elle ne me verra pas venir. Je le jure.

Il reporte encore son regard luisant sur moi, le visage grave. Même si je sais qu'il s'adresse davantage à elle qu'à moi. Je n'ai pas bougé. La tête tournée, le visage contre le dossier de la banquette, il n'y a que lui qui ait vu que j'étais réveillée.

"J'vais faire un tour... Chercher Sophia...

Etrangement, j'ai pas envie de le chambrer. J'ai plus envie de rire. Carol a cessé de pleurer aussi. Je me redresse. Andrea semble surprise de me voir éveillée, mais elle ne dit rien. Pas intérêt. Suis pas d'humeur pour ses conneries. Je me mets debout face à lui une seconde alors qu'il sort du grand habitacle. Ou bien me fuit il ?

"Elle verra peut être ma lampe torche, je l'entends dire à Dale une fois dehors.

Je m'approche de la porte restée ouverte. Je suis incapable de dire un mot. Pourtant je sais que je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette idée. Ok, la nuit semble claire... mais dans la forêt, c'est une autre histoire, c'est plus...

Andrea me bouscule pour sortir à son tour sans un mot d'excuse pour moi.

"J'viens avec toi, lui annonce-t-elle.

Voilà ce qu'il fallait que je dise !

Il se contente de hocher la tête, en me regardant, toujours plantée sur le seuil de la porte du van. Muette. Conne. Surtout conne.

A peine partis, Carol est montée sur le toit auprès de Dale.

Je fais du thé grâce à la petite bouteille de gaz de la mini cuisinière. Dale me rejoint une minute après.

"Tu gaspilles, Y/n... me dit il pourtant gentiment.

\- Tu es inquiet... Carol aussi... Alors y a pas de gaspis ici...

\- Et toi, t'es inquiète pour deux...

\- N'importe quoi... lui souriant, même amèrement. Ils vont retrouver Sophia, hochant la tête, convaincue.

\- Il aurait été plus efficace avec toi qu'avec elle... et j'aurais été moins inquiet de fait.

\- Je suis pas inquiète pour Andrea... Si elle piaille pas comme tout à l'heure, évidemment... Et Carl... Ca va aller pour Petit Carl...

On a bu notre thé sur le toit, tous les trois, quand des lumières agitées réapparaissent le long de la barrière de sécurité.

Mais il n'y a bien que moi qui suis soulagée.

Carol retourne dans le van, suivi de Daryl qui ne me regarde pas une seconde, perchée au dessus de la porte d'entrée.

Soulagée et culpabilisant de l'être, tombant dans le fauteuil de fils de Dale.

 ***pov Daryl***

Bredouille.

J'arrivais pas à dormir. Je supportais plus d'entendre Carol pleurer. C'est pour ça que je suis sorti.

Bredouille.

Je lui ai redonné de l'espoir pour le lui flinguer illico.

Et Andrea m'a fait gaspiller un carreau pour un putain d'pendu.

Bredouille.

Me voilà revenu au van. Je vois Carol entrer précipitamment à l'intérieur, et Dale descendre du toit. Il ne me dit pas un mot mais il me sert sa mine de désolé.

Je n'ose même pas lever la tête, juste au dessus, devinant Y/n qui se tient sur le toit. Je redoute trop son regard à elle. De reproches. Plein de déception.

Qu'elle aille se faire foutre. Elle avait qu'à venir avec moi.

Je retiens un soupir en entrant dans le van, faut que je m'excuse auprès de la mère.

* * *

 **Bon... je repars dans mes travers... Ca commence par mélancolie et ça finit par Daryl.**

 **Pardon. Faut que je me resaisisse... mais entre maman chialeuse et Cathie la p'tite fermière... notre petite Y/n va pas péter d'bonheur, j'en ai peur...**


	13. Chapter 13 - Coquelicot

_**2x04 - Cherokee rose**_

 _ **Bon, je les aligne... et j'écris presqu'en automatique... comme ça sort... Alors c'est pas toujours heureux... mais c'est souvent vite débile ?**_

 _ **Elle révèle mon côté farfelu cette petite y/n...?**_

 _ **En espérant que ça vous amuse toujours...**_

* * *

 ***pov Daryl***

On arrive à la ferme en milieu de matinée. TDog nous accueille. Il a l'air d'aller déjà mieux, même s'il n'a jamais été pâle de sa vie. Y/n lui saute dessus, à peine descendue du van. Son enthousiasme me fait marrer. Rien ne l'arrête.

On est officiellement présentés à la famille Greene. En deuil, pour commencer. Bon début.

J'ai compris qu'un certain Otis aurait tiré sur notre p'tit mec. Mais que le plus vieux des deux est mort la nuit dernière. Shane explique, se tortille, les pieds devant le trou, le nez dans les godasses.

Tout le monde l'écoute religieusement, c'est l'cas d'le dire. Il est pas mal agité. Qu'Otis est pas mort pour rien, qu'il dit.

Pourquoi il a rasé ses ch'veux ?!

Ils étalent une carte de la région sur le capot du vieux pick-up. D'autorité, le vieux Greene dispense Rick et Shane pour raisons médicales. Y a plus que moi d'valide, quoi.

Le vieux et sa fille, la brune, se jettent un regard quand Shane demande, pour la forme, ce qu'on décide si on trouve Sophia et qu'elle est mordue. Sa question est pas conne pour un coup, c'est vrai. Même si ça me file froid dans l'dos. Et si finalement, Sophia est morte, quelque part ?

Ces gens sont pas comme nous. Je le sens. Je sais pas pourquoi.

Y/n se tient de l'autre côté du capot. Elle monte. Elle descend. Elle monte. Elle descend. Toutes les dix ou quinze secondes. J'ai compté. A quoi elle joue putain ?!

Et puis Rick, le dispensé, suggère à la fille brune d'emmener not' rouleau d'printemps pour une expédition en ville pendant que j'irai en forêt.

Je tourne le nez vers Y/n illico. Elle bronche pas. Mais quand on pose tous nos flingues sur le capot, sous l'injonction du vieux, je réalise qu'elle ne fait que regarder son p'tit nem qui se fait déjà aborder par la jolie brunette. Elle omet surtout de poser son marteau avec le reste du butin. Maligne. Clairement contrariée, mais maligne, la teigne.

 ***pov Y/n***

Maggie ?... Maggie... Voilà, c'est _elle_ Cathie la p'tite fermière... Enchantée ma belle.

Son père la charge d'aller en ville. Elle obéit sans râler, mais de toutes manières, elle a l'air bien sûre d'elle. Tout ce que j'adore. Et mon pote, là-bas se cristallise immédiatement quand elle se plante pile devant lui, me bouchant la vue.

"File tes armes... râle un grognon à mon oreille.

-J'suis pas armée, Dixon... dis je du même ton. Tu devrais l'savoir depuis l'temps... ne quittant pas mon sujet d'observation des yeux pour lui répondre.

Sentant le manche de bois battre sur ma fesse droite, je m'éloigne du pick-up sans un regard à personne. Je suis grave agacée. Je sais même pas pourquoi au juste. Faut que je me calme. Il bloque sur cette nana. Ok. C'est son problème. Si ça l'amuse.

.

En sortant de la tente que je partage avec Glenn, je l'aperçois un peu à l'écart avec Lori. Je m'approche lentement, sentant l'arnaque, je sais pas. Elle lui tend une note, rapidement.

"Hygiène féminine... dit elle, avant de se retourner, face à moi, pilant pour éviter la collision, clairement surprise sur le fait.

Mais je ne commente pas alors qu'elle baisse son regard sur moi, de sa hauteur toute prétentieuse. Je préfère reporter mon attention sur mon ami qui range le bout de papier dans sa poche en me souriant, bien trop précipitamment. Comme s'il avait hésité une seconde à carrément le bouffer, ce bout de papier empoisonné.

"Tu pars en expé ?

-Ouai... Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Venir avec toi ?

-Y a que deux chevaux... de ce que Maggie a dit, me donnant de sa moue gênée.

-Ok... haussant les épaules. J'aime pas les canassons... ou ce sont plutôt eux qui ont du mal avec moi... Amuse toi bien !

Je m'approche pour lui embrasser la joue rapidement.

"A tout' !

Mais il ne me rend pas mon bisou, que je suis déjà partie, tout figé, j'vous dis !

 _Shit_.

.

"Sors de là ! crie le chasseur, l'arbalète en joue.

-Laisse moi veniiir ! sortant de mon buisson minable.

-Tu rêves ma jolie... reprenant son chemin.

-Mais pourquoiiii ?!

-Toujours la même raison qu'Atlanta : tu piailles ! pivotant encore sur lui-même pour revenir sur moi.

-La faute à qui ?!

-Dégage Y/n... pendant que j't'aime bien... Retourne à la ferme...

-Pas sympaaa...

Je fais demi tour, dépitée. Mais en en faisant des caisses aussi, j'avoue.

"Attend.

 _Ah Ha..._

Je me retourne, m'obligeant à me taire, à ne pas _piailler_...

"Pourquoi tu montais et descendais, près du pick-up ?

-Quoi ?! incrédule.

Ce mec est un Kinder surprise à lui tout seul. Taille maxi.

"Tu montais et tu...

-J'voyais pas la carte sur le capot, crétin ! comprenant enfin son sujet de conversation tellement valorisant. J'suis trop petite ! Et je tiens pas des lustres sur la pointe des pieds ! Y a que les ballerines pour tenir aussi longtemps !

 _Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de partir par là ?!_

Il pouffe pourtant de rire. Pauvre de moi...

"Ouai, tu vois l'ampleur de la connerie de ta question, pas vrai ?!

Il ravale son rire.

"Rentre à la ferme... p'tit rat... souriant encore du coin des lèvres en me jetant un œil amusé.

-Grand con... des champs... sur le même ton, en rebroussant chemin.

-... de l'OpérA ! dit il assez fort pour que je l'entende.

Mon seul majeur a l'énergie de le saluer.

.

Je sors de la chambre de Carl qui s'est assoupi. Je lui ai lu un livre que Beth, la Greene blonde, m'a filé. Une sordide histoire de lapin blanc qui se faufile dans un trou sombre... flippant.

En venant au dehors, j'entends Maggie sur le perron.

"...Rien d'important... dit elle à son père.

Je passe près d'eux avec un sourire poli, mais je reste silencieuse. Glenn est devant la maison, filant une boîte bleue à Lori discrètement, en fixant toujours la brune qui entre dans la grande demeure. Il est tout pâle. Et je me dis que je suis encore en train de goaler quelque chose qui ne me concerne peut être pas.

"Ca a été comme tu voulais ? en m'approchant de lui avec mon sourire habituel.

-...Rien _d'important..._ me crache-t-il en s'éloignant déjà de la maison et de moi.

-Super... J'adore me faire recevoir de la sorte... Moi, j'me suis éclatée cet après-m' ! Le lapin blanc était super sympa en fait ! IL M'A OFFERT **DU THE** ! finis je par crier à travers champs.

Mais il continue son chemin, sans rien relever de mes conneries, tout à ses pensées.

Je me dirige alors vers le van, seul repli que je distingue au loin. Tiens, Daryl est revenu ? Il a un genre de gros coquelicot blanc dans la main alors qu'il entre dans le camping-car. Je sais que Carol y est enfermée depuis des heures. Elle ne sort quasiment plus du camion, sauf pour retourner sur l'autoroute et voir si Sophia a trouvé notre point de ralliement improvisé.

Si Daryl avait trouvé la petite, ou quoi que ce soit qui se rattache à elle, il nous l'aurait dit, forcément. A moins qu'il ait prévu de faire autrement... Alors je me fige, à trois pas du véhicule, m'attendant à entendre les cris de douleur de Carol. Mais rien... Sauf le chasseur qui sort au bout d'un petit moment. Je ne visualise que ses mains, qui sont vides.

"T'as trouvé quelque chose ? histoire de me donner une contenance.

-Que dalle... en plus grincheux qu'à son départ. Une couverture dans un placard... dans une maison abandonnée, pas très loin...

-C'est une piste non ?... me voulant optimiste.

-Sans doute... ou peut être pas...

Il hausse les épaules en m'approchant lentement. Il me fixe, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

"Ouai... c'est une piste, hochant la tête, lui souriant gentiment.

Je veux garder espoir. Parce que s'il le perd, qu'est ce qu'il nous reste ?

* * *

 _ **Bon, si vous avez pas vu mon œuf de Pâques - et non je parle pas du Kinder - j'espère qu'elle, elle l'a vu... spéciale dédicace à ma**_ _ **Miwakoko**_ _**jolie et sa belle LoLa ❤**_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey ...

Depuis quand n'ai-je plus publié ici ?...

Je suis désolée... Mais je ne viens plus, parce que j'ai trouvé mieux ailleurs...

Mais vous pouvez évidemment me suivre sur WattPad ! Nous sommes libres de nos choix et de nos préférences... et mon pseudo là-bas est presqu'identique : 2JustD

Alors à bientôt :) (oui, j'ai écrit le chapitre 60 de cet imagine ! Venez voir !)


End file.
